


Баловство

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Love Triangles, M/M, Present Tense, Resurrection, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Просто еще один склад зарисовок.
Relationships: Dominic Calvert-Lewin/Tom Davies, Jamie Vardy & Gary Lineker, Leighton Baines/Tom Davies, Neymar/Thomas Tuchel, Valon Berisha/Moanes Dabour
Kudos: 7





	1. Том Дэвис/Лейтон Бейнс, Том Дэвис/Доминик Калверт-Льюин

Палец висит над выбором контакта. В голове рой сомнений: а стоит ли ворошить прошлое? Может, оставить все как есть, и через несколько лет смеяться над этим случаем, как будто ничего и не было?

Грудь давит стальным кольцом. Это на диване он бесстрашный, готов на самые дерзкие поступки, а здесь... Здесь он — наедине с собой, а самого себя не разыграешь.

Дом и Лейтон. Лейтон и Дом. Чертов треугольник, хуже Бермудского. И кому что сказать? Что, предложить тройничок? Бред какой, давайте еще Лиама позовем, вообще класс будет.

И контакты, как назло, рядом. Хоть монетку бросай.

« _Доверься сердцу_ ».

Том нажимает на кнопку вызова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение "[Ошибок старости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897963)".  
> Лиам Дэвис — брат Тома.


	2. Томас Тухель/Неймар

«Бавария» будет всегда. Хоть борись против этой несокрушимой силы с парнями из «Майнца», хоть коли шмелиными жалами «Дортмунда», да даже сбеги ты во Францию — и там это красное зло тебя догонит.

А нога все еще болит. Ней осторожен, но стоит ему только коснуться лодыжки — и боль, чертова боль пронзает ее адской иглой. Еще до матча Томас думал, что скоро выбросит надоевшие костыли, ан нет, поторопился. Как и с остальными выводами.

Он обводит пальцем рисунки на теле Нея, как до этого обводил схемы на доске. И вроде бы в теории все должно быть хорошо.

Вот только на практике чемпион — снова «Бавария».


	3. Валон Бериша/Мунас Даббур

Они думают, что это какая-то шутка. Ха-ха, Валон опять притворяется мертвым. Иногда он бы и сам хотел, чтобы это оказалось шуткой.

Как только часы бьют полночь, Валон умирает и возрождается вновь. Зачем? Почему? Он сам не знает, зато научился умирать себе на пользу.

Хочешь впечатлить пацанов? Отбрось копыта. Быстро отказаться от предложения клуба? Склей ласты. Скинуть с себя этот несчастный ковид? Да просто помри, делов-то.

Вот только с Муни не получилось. Ждал полуночи в его объятиях и впервые за двадцать семь лет жизни не умер. Когда-нибудь он обязательно выяснит, почему.

А пока ему очень-очень жаль, но он никуда не пойдет.


	4. Джейми Варди, Гари Линекер, киберпанк!AU

Два мира соединяются в одном стакане, чтобы наполнить ещё один бездонный сосуд. Приторная химия кислит во рту и обжигает горло лопающимися пузырьками, а в нём самом проснулся ебучий поэт, то ли от нагрянувшего фатализма, то ли от запоя. Дожили, блядь.

Последние несколько дней лишь гремучий коктейль из водки и Red Bull мог удерживать Джейми на плаву. Когда становилось совсем невыносимо, он разбавлял желтизну энергетика драже из пачки Skittles — так жизнь приобретала хоть какой-то цвет.

Его новое изобретение молча смотрело на него глазами-диодами, и даже сквозь пьяную пелену он чувствовал во взгляде осуждение.

— Чувак, хорош, я знаю, что облажался.

Оно не ответило ничего, а только подмигнуло от перепада напряжения. Интерфейс в глазах Джейми подсказывал, что через одну минуту и сорок секунд произойдёт полное отключение системы, и таймер неумолимо тикал в сторону нуля. «Взломай BBC», — говорили они. «Ну ты ж у нас самый гениальный хакер, чё, слабо, что ли?», — говорили они, а Джейми нельзя брать на слабо. Тут уже не отвертишься, что, дескать, предлагали-то они, а он всего лишь фактический исполнитель их просьб. Системе насрать на твои отговорки. Спасибо, что хоть дали выпить в последний раз.

— За то, чтобы в следующей жизни футбол был, — сказал он. Стакан зазвенел о металлическую оболочку робота, и всё тут же погрузилось во мрак.

Сперва Джейми показалось, что он действительно умер: жужжание серверов стихло, а руки и ноги не отвечали даже на простейшие команды напряжения-расслабления. А вот сердце по-прежнему стучало, так, что готово было разорвать грудную клетку. Кожа покрывалась мурашками, нейроны начали недобро вибрировать, и вдруг…

Перед ним вспыхнула голограмма главы BBC.

— Так вот он какой, знаменитый Джейми Варди! — с улыбкой произнёс Гари Линекер.

— Знаменитый?

— Мальчик мой, поверь, о тебе говорит вся корпорация, от высших чинов и до уборщиков!

— Я не понимаю, — мысленно ответил Джейми, а Гари, тут же прочитав эту мысль, принялся за своё:

— Ты легенда, Джейми, и для того, что я тебе сейчас предложу, годятся только такие как ты. Этот канал зашифрован, так что посторонние нас не услышат. Готов?

У Джейми не было других вариантов.

— Что нужно сделать?

— Возродить футбол.


End file.
